Resultados
by Hazele
Summary: ¿Como unos resultados pueden cambiar la vida? Eso se preguntaba Takahashi Misaki, pensando en su vida y en lo que vendría ahora. Una interesante boda con el amor de su vida, y un destino, también interesante. M-preg. (Hago mal los summarys, lo sé)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Ah, esta es la primera historia que escribo. Así qué, espero que disfruten leerla. Es M-preg, por lo que, si no te gustan este tipo de historias, por favor no la leas. **

**La intente hacer lo menos Ooc posible, debido a que tanto Usagi como Misaki están en una situación un tanto diferente. **

**Este capítulo lo escribí mientras pensaba que no había muchas historias de este tipo entre ellos dos, así que decidí hacer la mía propia. **

**Junjō Romantica pertenece a su autora, Shungiku Nakamura. **

* * *

Miro hacia los lados antes de cruzar la acera, siguiendo mi camino mientras pienso en que haré de cena, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, mientras no tenga pimientos verdes ya que a Usagi-san. no le gustan, o al menos intenta no comerlos.

Me mantengo caminando a pesar del terrible frío del invierno, donde no queda más que abrigarse hasta más no poder, aunque también es una época inocente, por así decirlo. Además de que pronto se acercan las fiestas navideñas, tendré que comprar más regalos esta época, ya que la esposa de mi hermano, tendrá otro bebé. Espero que sea una niña, para que el pequeño Mahiro tenga alguien a quien proteger, aunque, otro niño no estaría mal...

Sonrió pensando sólo eso, lo muy feliz que la pasa mi nii-san. con su familia, tan completa, y sin nada que falte. Yo no me puedo quejar con lo que tengo.

Miro el anillo de platino que descansa en mi dedo, eso es lo más completo que tengo ahora, pero por otro lado me preocupa...¿Qué le diré a mi hermano? ¿Cómo se lo tomara? espero, que logré comprenderlo.

Dejo de pensar tanto, ya estoy frente a la casa, o más bien mansión, de Usagi-san, que probablemente, también será mía en unos meses.

Entro normalmente y llamo a mi casero, pero nadie contesta, debe estar en la editorial, o bien, tirado en el suelo de su habitación, cualquiera es creíble.

Dejo las bolsas de compra en la barra de la cocina, y guardó los vegetales en el frigorífico. Totalmente confiado, subo las escaleras hacia el piso superior, con la guardia alta, a un posible ataque por parte de cierto pervertido.

Abro su habitación, y lo veo ahí a el, durmiendo plácidamente, como si fuera un tierno ser inocente, que por supuesto, es lo que menos es.

Camino hasta el, y me hinco hasta estar a su altura, temiendo que en cualquier momento me salte encima, tal cual pervertido, pero el ataque jamás llega y el sigue dormido como si nada.

Me percato de sus ojeras, debió estar trabajando toda la noche, así que me compadezco un poco de él, y me acuesto a un lado suyo, pero no se despierta.

— ¿Misaki? — abre los ojos con lentitud y sonríe, aún estando tan cansado.

— Estoy en casa, Usagi-san. — miro hacia otro lado, y me remuevo a su lado, el me abraza y nos quedamos así.

— Estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Has ido al hospital como has dicho? — pregunta.

— Sí...los resultados me los darán el en 5 días. — trato de no preocuparlo mucho.

Hoy, he ido al hospital, ya que últimamente me he sentido un poco mal, aunque sólo creo que es por que comí algo en mal estado, Usagi-san, casi me obligo a ir, ya que me había desmayado en algunas ocasiones... aunque la doctora que me atendió me dijo que parecía estar bien, me mando a hacer una prueba de sangre, ya que parecía preocupada por alguna razón.

— Ya veo... — se acerca y queda a pocos centímetros de mi, espero a que me bese, pero en cambio, sólo me mira.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto, mirándole.

Se ríe despacio y me beso de repente. Le correspondí en cuanto pude, y seguimos así, perdiéndonos de lo que ocurría, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, un "Aww" se oyó por toda la habitación.

En el marco de la puerta, la siempre bella Aikawa, nos miraba mientras de quién sabe donde, nos tomaba fotos mientras un ligero hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

— ¡Aikawa-san! je... que gusto verla aquí, digo...— no termine la frase y me solté de inmediato del agarre de Usagi, y salí inmediatamente de la habitación, dirigiéndome justo a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina, me dispongo a hacer el té. Cuando tengo todo listo, llamo a Usagi y a Aikawa, los dos bajan comentando sobre su nuevo proyecto, sin ninguna intención de escucharlos, me doy la vuelta hasta que alguien me abraza por detrás.

— Misaki, hay un lugar al que me gustaría que me a acompañes, ¿qué te parece el martes después de la universidad...? — Usagi besa mi cabello, y yo camino para llevarles té.

— ¿Es algo muy importante? La verdad no sé si tenga mucho trabajo ese día. — intentó parecer difícil, aunque, conociendo bien a mi... novio, no se rendirá hasta que diga que sí.

— Claro que lo es. Pero es una sorpresa para ti, por lo que no puedo decirte nada más. — se suelta y se sienta en el sillón frente a su editora.

Miro hacia fuera, el clima lluvioso y frío permanece todavía, pero los tenues rayos de sol se asoman. Miro de vuelta a Usagi.

— Muy bien, iré después de recoger mis resultados en el hospital.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el martes, era un día casi perfecto, el clima era magnífico pero... no tenía mi total paciencia.

Había llegado al hospital esperando los resultados de mis análisis, todo bien, excepto porque estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, en eso llego una enfermera, una chica bastante bonita, pero tenía una cara de total preocupación, aún así, intento sonreír para mi.

— ¿Usted es Takahashi Misaki? — pregunto amablemente.

— Um, sí...— respondí de igual manera.

La chica me siguió sonriendo y me pidió que la siguiera hasta la pequeña habitación donde me dirían mis resultados.

Ahí, una señora más grande, me pidió que me sentara, y me sonrió de igual manera.

— Bien, Misaki. Perdona el atraso, lo que ocurre es que pareció haber un error en los resultados, o no muy bien, un resultado algo... impactante. No me gustaría que te alarmarás mucho, así que por favor escúchame con atención.

Escuche con atención lo que decía la mujer, tratando de no alarmarme por cualquier resultado posible. La doctora con un poco de dificultad, sacó los papeles de la carpeta, fijó su vista en un punto exacto y se dispuso a hablar.

— Los resultados son un tanto extraños, pero han sido comprobados ya antes, así que no me gustaría que te alterarás mucho, ¿si? — me paso los papeles que ella había leído antes. Los tome y mientras los miraba, en un escrito decía un claro "positivo"

— ¿esto qué quiere decir? — pregunte, inconsciente de la respuesta que recibiría después.

— Bueno, Misaki. Los resultados no mienten. Estas... bueno, vas a tener un bebé.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo. Cualquier error de ortografía, discúlpenme, no tuve mucho tiempo de editarlo.**

**Es algo corto, pero intentare subir el siguiente capítulo en poco tiempo, intentaré terminarlo lo antes posible, si es que les gusta la historia. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo uwu, este es el segundo capitulo. Se supone que lo subiría ayer, pero quise alargarlo un poco. **

**Bueno, tengo que decir me han gustado mucho los comentarios, me hicieron realmente feliz, sobre todo para olvidar que ya casí es 14 y yo estoy más sola que... oh, mejor ni lo recuerdo.**

**Este capítulo fue escrito con mucho amor a mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo, la Romantica. Y por supuesto, a las lindas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, muchas gracias3**

* * *

_Un minuto, dos, tres..._

Intente buscar algo en la mirada de la mujer, quizá que sé burlara después, o que mencionará que había sido una broma...

Pero no, la mujer trataba de comprender mi reacción, la cual ni siquiera pude asimilar yo mismo.

¿Un bebé? Eso era totalmente imposible, no podría ni imaginármelo. Finalmente, volví a mirar a la mujer, la cual me sonreía cálidamente.

— ¿Es una broma? — Me remuevo en la silla, tratando de pensar...

La doctora negó con la cabeza.

— Es un caso especial, no es que seas un fenómeno o algo así. Lo que ocurre no es muy simple, y no podría explicarlo muy bien.. ya que no es un tema que se haya estudiado con detalle. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿podría hacerte unas preguntas? Son para ver tu estado actual — sonrió levemente mientras anotaba más en las hojas que tenía enfrente.

— Sí, seguro... — respondí.

— Bien. Comencemos, ¿Tienes...uh, — la doctora se sonrojó un poco — Pareja que se haga cargo de ti y del bebé?

Me sorprendí un poco, y no pude evitar pensar en mi ahora p-prometido -me costaba decirlo- Usagi.

— S-sí. — respondí tartamudeando.

— Ya veo, siguiente pregunta...

La mujer siguió haciendo preguntas de todo tipo, sin llegar a ser incomodar. Bueno, exceptuando la primera, en la que me costó algo responder.

Salí del hospital, con los papeles en mi bolso. No le diría inmediatamente a Usagi, definitivamente no lo haría, lo peor es que tendría que hacerlo pronto, o quizás después de la boda, aunque no me parecía una buena idea en lo absoluto. Pero sé me olvidaba algo, ¡Mi hermano! ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Lo peor es que también, tenía que decirle que casaré con Usagi-san, cosa que no será fácil.

Dejo de pensar en todo eso, y mis pensamientos regresan entornó al bebé. ¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera? ¿Qué sería? ¿Usagi san me ayudaría con él o ella? No tenía cabeza para nada más ahora.

Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, tendría que dejar muchas cosas quizá. Para mi buena suerte, estoy a 2 meses de graduarme, y ya tengo un trabajo en la Editorial. El cual, también posiblemente deje debido a este... inconveniente.

Llego a casa, donde Usagi me espera para ir a "el lugar especial que quería mostrarme" No es que no quiera ir, es sólo que... ¿cómo se lo diré a Usagi? el me cuida tanto.

Abro con cuidado la puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, seguramente mi casero duerme después de una semana de no hacerlo, debido a que tenía un manuscrito que entregar. Y entre muchas insistencias de Aikawa y regaños míos, la termino.

Me dirigió en silencio a mi habitación, y después de entrar pongo el seguro a la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Si Usagi-san, descubre que estoy aquí, me saltara encima en cuanto me vea, a pesar de que tan cansado este, con la excusa de que debe "recargar".

Abro el cajón de mi escritorio, mientras sacó los papeles de mi bolso y los coloco debajo de otras carpetas más, para que no los vea cierta persona curiosa. Suelto el bolso sobre la silla, y me giro para recostarme en mi cama.

Toco mi vientre un poco, deseando poder sentir algo, como un movimiento leve, algo que me diga que de verdad esta ahí mi completo amor por Usagi. Por qué eso es para mi, nuestro completo amor.

Sonrió con las cursilerías que digo, uh, si alguien me viera, sería muy vergonzoso, sobre todo porque no suelo decir cosas como esas, ya que es algo muy vergonzoso para mi.

Muevo mis manos más arriba, y completamente están donde mi bebé se forma. ¿Qué irónico, no?

Yo, un hombre, 22 años. Teniendo un bebé.

Tanto ironico, como inimaginable seguramente.

Me remuevo más, y finalmente me levanto y salgo de la habitación, entro a la de Usagi-san, quien sigue durmiendo profundamente, me sonrojo levemente al verlo así! tan pacífico y calmado, sin que me quiera saltar encima cada vez que ve me.

Sus ojos amatista esté suavemente cerrado y su expresión es calmada. Podría estar viéndolo toda una vida así, pero si me quedo aquí y el se despierta, se dará cuenta de que le estuve mirando, podría ser peligroso, si, lo sería.

Salgo de ahí, y me regreso a mi habitación con la intención de dormir un poco también. Este día ha sido psicológicamente agotador. No sólo por la noticia del bebé, si no por tratar de pensar y decidir mi futuro a base de esto, es cansado.

Vuelvo a acostarme sobre la cara, con la mano en mi vientre como estaba anteriormente, y entre pensamiento y pensamiento, me quedo dormido, olvidando cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Grave error.

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente al sentir una leve respiración contra mi vientre. No pongo mucha atención ya que sigo somnoliento. Pero despierto más y veo a Usagi-san, recostando en mi con su cabeza en mi vientre. Un s-segundo...¿Ya lo sabrá?

— Usagi-san, ¿Q-qué haces? — pregunto, sentándome de golpe contra la pared.

— Te vi dormido y no pude evitarlo, note que estabas tocando mucho tu estómago ¿te duele? — me pregunta, y se acerca más a mi.

— N-no. Lo hice inconscientemente... — miento.

— Ya veo. Estaba esperando a que despertaras para salir a donde te mencione. — se mueve hacia delante y besa mi nariz. — ¿aún iremos, no?

— Por supuesto... pero, ¿podrías dejarme sólo un segundo? quiero despertarme un poco — le sonrió cálidamente, y me devuelve la sonrisa, no tan inocente.

— Ah, ¿porqué no te despierto yo mejor? — se ríe dulcemente, aunque el muy pervertido me toca más, y me besa. — ¿qué dices?

— Quizá después. — le sonrió.

— Quizá debería ser ya. — sonríe también. — pero después puede, ser...¿podemos irnos ya?

Asiento levemente y el me ayuda a levantarme, mientras le sonrío, le pido que me espera en la entrada mientras yo arreglo algo. El lo duda, pero me deja.

Tomo los papeles que contienen los resultados de mi análisis de sangre, y sacó el que especifica sobre el e-embarazo, para ponerlo en un bolsillo de mi pantalón, junto a mi celular.

Suspiro.

No podría decírselo, aunque quisiera. Miro el anillo que me dio Usagi-san hace poco, nuestra promesa. Las palabras que no pueden salir de mi, todo eso. Es necesario dejar la timidez.

Camino hacia la entrada, él me espera ahí y yo camino hacia el normalmente, aunque por dentro este hecho un desastre, no quiero preocuparlo, pero ni siquiera yo debería preocuparme.

Sonrío una vez más, y salimos.

* * *

Llegamos. Es un gran portón de color verde oscuro, adornado con enredaderas y flores discretas. Usagi-san, lo abre como si nada, y me quedo maravillado con el interior.

Un jardín iluminado sólo por la luna y una que otra lámpara pequeña, que alumbra delicadamente el lugar, dejándolo al menos visible.

Hay algunos caminos de piedra que dan al mismo lugar, una pequeña casa de un piso, adornada con las mismas flores del portón, pero más llamativas. El lugar es muy espacioso, incluso hay algunas mesas de cristal con flores de todo tipo, el lugar es completamente hermoso. Me quedo tan embelesado que no me doy cuenta de que Usagi-san me toma de la mano.

— ¿qué este lugar? — pregunto, observándolo fijamente.

— Es una pequeña casa que compré hace poco, pensando en que quizá te gustaría tener un lugar para que podamos visitar en verano. Es aquí donde esta planeado que nos casemos... es tu sorpresa. — contesta, y desvía la mirada para otra parte, pude ver un leve sonrojo en él.

Pero toda mi "burbuja de mundo perfecto" se acaba en cuanto pienso en la pequeña cosita que ahora mismo se forma dentro de mi. No es que no me agrade la idea de tenerlo, es sólo que, con las cosas de la boda y tal, no he tenido ni idea de como decirle a mi hermano, tan repentina decisión.

Bajó la mirada.

— Usagi-san, lo lamento mucho, yo realmente no se sí pueda casarme contigo. — susurro, quebrando el ambiente.

Usagi-san, intenta abrazarme, pero me alejó y susurró un leve "no", a punto de romperme y llorar.

_Tan frágil..._

— Misaki..., ¿porqué? — pregunta, con la cara sería, ya no es con la misma felicidad que tenía hace un momento.

_Porque yo no puedo atarte así_

— Y-yo... — comenzó a tartamudear, las palabras no salían. — U-usagi, sólo, no quiero que me dejes, yo lo he decidido así.

El no me entendía, sólo me miraba fijamente, esperando una razón verdadera.

_Pero así lo he decidió - me repito a mi mismo-_

— La razón por la cual temo casarme contigo... — comencé — es porque, temo que me dejes después de esto.

Saque el papel anterior, el cual mencionaba mi _estado_, y sé lo extendí. El sólo lo tomo con delicadeza, mirando y abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

— Usagi-san, ...tendremos un hijo — dije por fin.

* * *

**¿a qué Misaki es lindo? **

**Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo. El en siguiente... no puedo decirlo, seria Spoiler D:**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado:3 El siguiente lo subiré el viernes, ese será un gran regalo de San Valentín, esperenlo uwu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola n.n regresé después de tanto tiempo, XD.**

**Por favor, no me golpeen(? Puede que dije una fecha, y la iba a cumplir, ¡Lo juro! pero, tuve la semana llena de horribles y tediosos examenes, y ni el celular me dejaron tocar TT_TT ademas de que me fue pésimo en matemáticas -un 60- pero me subieron el promedio por piedad, y todos felices..(? Ademas de decidí alargar el capitulo porque estaba mas corto, y pues después de casi un mes sin actualizar, no era justo... **

**Ademas, ya sacaron el nuevo capitulo del mangaaaa*-* pero solo en chino, y blah, con verlos me sobra y basta(? El acto 35, el que justo salio el 28, un día después de mi cumpleaños, me dejo algo _impaktada, _pero no digo mas porque luego es spoiler:c **

**Alerta: El fanfic va al mismo tiempo del manga, si no lo has leido, puede haber cosas que no se entiendan. Aunque no es la gran cosa, -bueno un poco si- no me gusta dar spoiler... xD Otra advertencia tambien es la perversidad de nuestro amado usagi-chan, aunque no es mucha... pero asi es el(?**

**Sin mas, dejo que lo lean3 Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

...

Su mirada -la de Usagi- no cambio, se mantenía sería, pero esta vez más distante. Miro hacia la hoja, y se dio cuenta de que yo no mentía. Leyendo cada palabra, hasta la más mínima, después volvió a mirarme a mi. Pensé que no diría nada más y se iría, pero no, el sólo avanzo un poco, y me abrazo de una manera tan cálida y protectora que no tuve más que corresponderle al abrazo. Nos quedamos un momento más así, sin hablar.

Solamente sintiendo la respiración tranquila del otro. Hasta qué Usagi-san, finalmente hablo.

— Supongo que... tu me has dado un regalo aún mejor. Aunque, no es lógico del todo, es lo mejor que podrías haberme dado. — dijo, y me atrajo más hacia el.

— Usagi-san, me aplastas. — susurré con mi tono aún inestable — Aún no sé que es lo que le diremos a mi hermano. Usagi me alejó un poco y me hizo mirarle a los ojos, con la intención de que entendía sus palabras.

— ¿No lo dije ya? Entre los dos, la carga será menos pesada. Juntos podremos superar muchas cosas. — me besó una vez más después de decir eso.

_Estarás atado a mi, una vez más_

— Pensé que te enojarías por eso. Pensé que no lo aceptarías, que lo considerarías raro, y que preferirías dejarme debido a esto. — dije, mi tono no cambio. Era frío y bajo.

_Nunca te dejaría ir_

— Sería imposible para mi dejarte. Con esto, sólo logras que te ame cien o mil veces más. — me tomo de la mano, y me guió por el mismo patio que sólo tenía leves luces, suficientes para ver.

Y ahí, al final del trayecto, después de la pequeña casita, hay un patio gigante, con una piscina, y más mesas. Pero lo más que más resalta de todo, una un viñedo en forma de arco. Este lugar es impresionante... pero después me doy cuenta...

— Usagi-san... ¿puedo preguntar cuanto ha costado esta casa? — levemente molesto, pregunto.

— No puedes saber, es un regalo. — responde.

Sí... era demasiado perfecta. Estoy seguro de que la casa debe tener un extraño precio. Tan típico de él.

— Usagi-san, no puedo aceptar una casa así, es demasiado. — replico lo más tranquilo que puedo.

— ¿cómo que no? — se ríe. — después de todo, tú te casarás conmigo, y lo que me darás más adelante, valdrá mucho más que cien casas de estas. Además, ya está a tu nombre. Suspiro. Supongo, que tiene razón en eso.

Mientras camino por el lugar para observar más de cerca todo, me encuentro con otros tipos más de flores y adornos. Y al pasar por la piscina, Usagi me susurra cerca del oído:

— ¿No te gustaría estrenarla ya...? — con su típico tono de pervertido.

Me giró indignado y le digo: — ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni si quiera tengo ropa para después. — le solté.

Sé río de forma pervertida nuevamente.

— Para lo que vamos a hacer, no se necesita ropa — dijo.

— ¡No! ¡Pervertido! —me sonroje. Camine lejos de ahí y me quede enfrente del viñedo antes mencionado, sin percatarme de que Usagi me había seguido hasta ahí.

— Vale, pero, la estrenaremos en cuanto te cases conmigo. — me dice cerca del oído. Me estremece, y el lo nota.

— N-no sé si quiera — miento.

Se ríe en tono bajo una vez más, y me mira nuevamente. Se acerca y me besa, esta vez más lento y suave. Seguimos así, perdiéndonos en nuestro propio mundo, dejando todo de lado, me sujete de su cuello y lo pegué más a mi, hasta que... Mi celular sonó. Sí, interrumpiendo todo. Inmediatamente Usagi-san sólo atino a decir, "ignóralo" mientras me seguía besando de manera más rápida. A lo que conteste con un "No, puede que sea importante".

Usagi no me soltó, me mantenía acorralado, y apenas pude sacar el celular de mi mochila, empujando al otro y contestando rápidamente.

— Sí, ¿quien es? — contesté.

— Misaaaaki — escuchen que gritaban al otro lado.

Reconocía esa voz perfectamente. — Nii-chan, que gusto escucharte. ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté.

— Oh, bueno... ya que estábamos cerca, pasé a visitarlos a Usagi-san y a ti con Manami y Mahiro. Pero, nadie contesto el timbre, así que pensé en llamarte. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Esta Akihiko contigo?

Estoy en problemas -pensé-.

— Lo siento mucho Nii-chan, salí hace unas horas con Usagi-san, estamos viendo una casa que acaba de comprar. Pero, estamos cerca, no te preocupes. — traté de decir, pero me di cuenta de que me había echado de cabeza.

— ¿Una casa? No me había dicho sobre eso. — su tono ahora esa serio.

— Nii-chan, hay una cosa que debo decirte. Por favor, espérame en casa. No tardo más de treinta minutos. — Sólo escuche del otro lado de la línea, un leve "bien" así que me apresure a colgar y mirar a Usagi.

El me miro tiernamente y depósito otro pequeño beso en mis labios, y se apresuró a decir. — Es el momento de decirles. Recuérdalo, compartiremos la carga entre los dos. — lo mire de vuelta, y no pude ver más que decisión en sus perfectos ojos amatistas.

— Bien.

* * *

El viaje estuvo en mayor parte silencio. Sólo por pequeñas preguntas que venían de Usagi "¿qué crees que será?" "¿qué crees que deberíamos comprar primero"? refiriendo a la llegada del bebé, claro esta. Qué respondí claramente a todo con un "es muy pronto todavía" Aunque no dije nada más, aún me sentía inquieto.

No sabría como reaccionaria, no se cómo soportaría tal noticia. Tales cosas, me mantenían ansioso. Por una parte quería llegar a casa y soltarlo todo, pero por otra, quería encerrarme en mi mismo y no tener que confesar nada.

Eso era egoísta de mi parte... Pero no tengo otra opción.

— Llegamos. — anunció un tranquilo Usagi-san.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, Usagi ya estaba abriendo mi puerta y tendiéndome la mano con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, el confiaba en mi. Y yo confió en el. Tomando su mano, salgo del auto.

* * *

**POV -autora-**

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la casa - si puede llamarsele así-

— Cielo, no te desesperes, ellos están por llegar. Ni si quiera Mahiro esta así, deberías ser más paciente. — Manami trataba de calmar a su desesperado esposo.

Antes de que Takahiro pudiera siquiera chistar, Misaki y el gran Usami Akihiko ya se encontraban ahí. El chico echo un manojo de nervios, y el escritor tan fresco como siempre, aunque con una aura más cálida.

_ Y lo más impactante de la noche, venían tomados de las manos._

Misaki y Usagi ofrecieron sus disculpas, y entraron al hogar del escritor; Con un pequeño niño pagado a las piernas del chico diciendo "¡tío Misaki, te extrañe mucho!"

Después de que el antes nombrado chico sirviera el té a todos, y de que nadie se percatara del lujoso anillo del estudiante, se sentaron tranquilamente en la sala.

— Primero, quiero decir que estoy muy emocionado por esto — comenzó Takahiro— He venido desde Osaka sólo para contarles esto, y estoy gratamente agradecido de que nos hayan recibido en su casa.

_ Misaki asintió._

—Pero... Quiero primero saber que es lo que querías decirme Misaki-chan — su hermano mayor pregunto directamente.

El nombrado se tensó de inmediato, pero instantáneamente Usagi tomo su mano, y aunque la familia delante de ellos no entendía nada, Misaki comenzó.

_Aun indeciso, pero seguro de lo que diría._

— Nii-chan, Nee-san, me siento realmente agradecido con ustedes, que han cuidado de mi en este tiempo. Y creo, que es hora de que ustedes lo sepan, pero antes les pido, por favor me comprendan.

_ Misaki miro a Usagi, y este asintió._

Se comprendieron inmediatamente, Misaki daría esta noticia, Usami la otra.

_ Y así se decidió._

Todos prestaron atención, incluido el niño. — Usagi-san y yo llevamos alrededor de 4 años de relación. Lo amo más que nada en este mundo -le costó decir eso- y creo que después de tanto tiempo, ustedes merecen saber. — Alzo su mano mostrando el anillo — Incluso... nos vamos a casar...

_ Las caras de los presentes era un poema, pero la del escritor, nada mas que mera felicidad._

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo3 **

**Fue algo corto, pero lo escribi con hamor:c**

**El siguiente capitulo estará mas pronto. Depende, el viernes tengo entrega de boletas... pero si saco el 1er luegar -ni yo me la creo- bueno 2do o 3ro, lo subo el mismo viernes. Y esta vez si es verdad**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejan, los leo todos uvu y me emociono...**

**adios:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer las 700+ leídas Enserio agradezco mucho a los que leen la historia, comentan e incluso dan a favoritos, una vez más, gracias **

**Ahora, yo quiero disculparme por la tardanza. En el anterior capítulo mencione que lo subiría enseguida si quedaba en buen lugar, pero quede en 6to lugar, y pues, eso me deprimió algo, pero aun así, me esforcé en subir el capitulo lo mas pronto posible O quizá también fue que solo tuvo un comentario... **

**Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, Takahiro se entera de otra noticia muuuy importante, así que por favor disfruten el capitulo. **

**Advertencia: Mi mejor amiga/casi novia/lo que sea, me dijo: "¿No crees que si le pones lemmon lo vería y comentaría mas gente? Así que a petición de ella, el capitulo tiene LEMON. Pero no es exageradamente explicito, ni son solo insinuaciones, así que puedes saltarte esta parte si no te gusta:( También hay advertencia de que mi lemon puede causar perdida de vista, ya que es el primero que escribo y no creo que me haya quedado muy bien... ademas es terriblemente cursi y dulzón, trate de usar las palabras menos insinuantes que pude:( **

**Sin mas... ¡El cuarto capitulo! **

**Ya saben... no creo que sea necesario pero igual... Junjou romantica y sus hermosos personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura **

* * *

Silencio.

Todo era un sutil silencio.

Nadie movía ni un dedo. Nadie apartaba la vista del muy, muy costoso anillo de Misaki, que por cierto, es terriblemente caro. ¿Ya lo había mencionado? es que, es tan típico del escritor consentir así a su niño. Después de un pequeño tiempo de "nadie se mueve" Takahiro no dirigió su vista a Usagi, si no a Manami. Esta sonrió de manera satisfactoria. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

— ¡Me debes 10,000 yenes! — Grito Manami divertida a su esposo, con un aire victorioso.

En ese momento, Misaki quedo con la típica cara de "Poker face" Y Usagi seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna.

— Nii-chan... ¿qué significa esto? — pregunto confundido el menor.

Lejos de ahí, un adorable niño de aproximadamente 4 años llamado Mahiro, oía con interés la plática de los mayores, poniendo suma interés en cada cosa que decían. Más quedaba impaktado...

— Verás Misaki-chan, mi esposa y yo sospechábamos de esto desde hace poco tiempo, debido a la manera que te llevas con Usagi-chan. Así qué apostamos, y como vez, he perdido al pensar que era mentira, pero ya veo que no — Takahiro contesto.

— Entonces, Takahiro... ¿Tu aceptas esta relación? — pregunto el dueño de la casa-mansión-penthouse-loquesea.

— ¡Claro! — Contesto. Y enseguida su semblante cambio a uno serio. — Y ya para asegurarme de una vez... ¿Misaki sigue siendo virgen verdad? El menor no sabía sí reír, o llorar, o las dos cosas.

Intercambio una pequeña mirada con su conejo y este entendió completamente, era hora de decir la segunda historia impaktante del día.

— Takahiro, sobre eso... alguna vez... ¿has escuchado por televisión o algo así sobre que ahora la ciencia es tan avanzada que los hombres pueden embarazarse...? — Usagi trataba de sonar serio.

— Si lo he escuchado en alguna ocasión... porq... ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Usagi-chan!? ¡¿Acaso Misaki...!? — alteración. La palabra que describía a Takahiro en ese preciso momento.

— Si Nii-chan, tendré... un... bebé... — Misaki hablo finalmente, con la angustia y el nerviosismo a flor de piel. ¿Pero que más da? lo había dicho.

— ¡Kyaaaa~! — se escucho un grito fangirlesco, y sorprendentemente no era de la bella Aikawa, sino de Manami. — Ahora podremos hacer un Baby Shower al mismo tiempo...

¿K? ¿Manami estaba embarazada también? Dios. Esto parece una epidemia de embarazos.

Mientras tanto, el que ahora gozaba de una bonita cara de Poker Face era Takahiro. Pensaba cosas como ¿K? ¿Mi bebé va a tener un bebé? ¡Pero si Misaki era un bebé, su hermanito!

— Usagi-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento? — Takahiro pregunto al dueño de la mansión.

— Claro. — respondió.

Entraron a una de las habitaciones cercanas a la sala. Takahiro entró primero y después invito a Akihiko a pasar también. Una vez ahí, Takahiro habló primero.

— Usagi, tú has sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, es por eso que te confié lo más preciado para mi, y ahora vengo... y me sueltan de golpe que tienen cuatro años de relación, se van a casar y hasta Misaki va tener un bebé... oh — Le soltó.

Akihiko ni se inmutó. Después de hablar con Misaki, tenía la total seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien. Confiaba completamente en su niño.

— Takahiro — comenzó — Estoy muy agradecido de que me hayas confiado a Misaki, así como que también estaría muy agradecido de que aceptaras mi relación con Misaki, es lo que más amo y cuido, por eso, sería un total honor para nosotros que asistieras a nuestra boda. — Contestó el escritor.

Takahiro hizo como sí lo pensara un momento, pero después de esa breve pausa, suspiro y asintiendo estrechó la mano con la del escritor.

Si eso significaba la felicidad de Misaki... no podía objetar nada mas.

* * *

La familia de Takahiro se retiró un rato después de hablar algunas cosas sobre los planes de la boda, y las fechas, cosas relacionadas con tal; Así como también hablaron sobre el reciente embarazo de Misaki, el cual fue aceptado plenamente.

— Lo aceptaron bien... estoy mucho más tranquilo ahora. — Dijo, sentándose en el sofá y poniendo a Suzuki en sus piernas.

Usagi lo miro enternecido y asintió. Había estado muy tenso durante el camino a casa, y ahora se veía renovado y tranquilo, tal como el Misaki de siempre.

Camino hasta el y se sentó a su lado, cuando intentaba acercarse más para besarle, el menor capto sus intensiones y puso el gran oso de peluche entre los dos, causando así que el mayor hiciera un leve puchero, sé paso el día haciendo de todo para que su niño se sintiera feliz.

_Merecía una recompensa, si que lo hacía..._

— ¿¡Q-qué es lo que i-intentas!? — casi reprocho el menor cuando sintió a Usagi recargarse en el oso y también en él. Sin despegar su mirada del menor, Usagi se alzó y planto un dulce beso en los labios de su adorado, adorado novio, prometido, y futuro esposo y "madre" de sus hijos.

Misaki al sentirlo, trato de corresponderle lo más que podía, a pesar del movimiento delicado de Usagi, el menor aún no podía acostumbrarse a seguirle el paso, pero se le ocurrió algo...

_Si es que la vergüenza se lo permitía..._

Se separó un instante, dejando desconcertado al mayor, pero en el instante puso el oso en el piso, y después se subió sobre las piernas de Usagi, dejándolo aún más desconcertado. En el momento, pensó oportunamente y fue el siguiente en iniciar el beso. Uno suave y lento como el anterior, pero que con el ambiente se fue haciendo más intenso y demandante.**(N/A:)** Aquí es cuando la autora, se sonroja de sobremanera y no quiere escribir más del límite de los besos inocentes, pero como dicen mis amigas, "YOLO")

El inocente Misaki, llamado así por su sexy seme, metió su lengua, saboreando el delicioso sabor a café, antes tomado por Usagi. El cual se sorprendió por la actitud del más chico_ "el embarazo, debe ser"_ pero poco le importó a este último y correspondió también. En un movimiento ágil, el que iba arriba ahora era Usagi, quien había dejado a Misaki acostado sobre el sillón, pero sin dejar de besarle.

Justo en ese momento, comenzó por meter sus manos dentro del suéter el menor, tocando cada centímetro de piel posible, deleitandose con la piel tan suave de su niño.

_Que era solamente suya... de nadie más. _

— U-usagi~ — Misaki parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. Aún no se acostumbraba adecuadamente al "toqueteo" del mayor. En otro ágil movimiento por parte del mayor, el pecho de Misaki quedo al descubierto. En el momento intento taparse, pero el mayor tomo sus manos y le susurró un "no es necesario que te cubras"

El chico puso sus manos nuevamente en el cuello del otro. — ¿P-porque yo soy el único que siempre se d-desnuda? — preguntó el menor, en tono de inocencia, que dejo aún más inquietado al mayor.

— ¿Quieres que yo me desnude también? haría todo lo que me pidas, Misaki~ — respondió tranquilamente el mayor, besando una vez más a su "niño" No recibió respuesta, pero logro entender el pequeño asentimiento que le otro le dio.

_Misaki podía ser realmente seductor cuando quería..._

Misaki, como buen _**uke**_ que era, sólo se dejaba besar y acariciar por su**_ seme_**, pero pensó que ese día, era perfecto para atacar a Usagi y así cumplir su promesa, no sería siempre el muerde-almohadas, ¿verdad? Jaló al mayor para sí, y con paso su lengua por los labios entre-abiertos de usagi con total delicadeza, para así meterla de nuevo y intentar sentirlo "más"

_Quizá esa noche realmente tendría suerte._

El debía hacer algo, no podría quedarse uke por siempre, si no, ¿dónde quedaría su actitud de macho? qué por cierto, no había encontrado. ¿Alguien la ha visto? ¿no?

Dejándonos de burlar del tierno uke...

Eso fue límite para el mayor, siento que su hombría dolía atrapada en ese ajustado pantalón de vestir, su Misaki podría ser tierno y toddo, pero de que sabía seducir a su casero, sabía y muy bien; como antes mencionado...

Y aunque esa noche estaba más cooperador, había que dejar en claro quien sería siempre su seme. punto.

El mayor, con total agilidad, desabrocho el pantalón de Misaki, y metió su mano, acariciado sobre la tela, pudiendo sentir la hombría de su novio también, la cual pertenecía a nadie más que a él. Con delicadeza la metió dentro y la tela y Misaki al sentirlo directamente sólo un gemido dulce, que trato que de callar por mera vergüenza.

— Aahh, n-no toques ahí. — trató de decir el menor, pero después fue callado por el mayor nuevamente. ¿Como? moviendo su mano frenéticamente.

Akihiko recordó la petición anterior de su novio, y inmediatamente preguntó: — Misaki, ¿te gustaría desnudarme ahora?

Misaki se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero con todo el pudor del mundo, asintió.

Lentamente, trato de sentarse, y así, con algo de torpeza logro quitarle primero la corbata, Usagi sólo observaba con atención cada gesto que hacía el otro, como sonrosarse o morderse el labio seductoramente _"sin darse cuenta"_. El menor ya le había quitado la camisa, y_ "sin querer"_ se había recargado contra el pecho de su novio, y paso algo que Usagi no tenía previsto.

Misaki se acercó, y Usagi pensó que lo besaría nuevamente, pero no. El menor, se fue directamente a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo como su seme lo haría, lenta y cuidadosamente, para luego pasar su lengua y morderlo con cuidado.

¡A la mierda el auto-control! Se había estado controlando pero ¡a la mierda!

En ese instante, Usagi se levantó dejando a Misaki desconcertado, pero su sorpresa fue cuando el mayor lo tomó y lo llevo en su espalda hasta su habitación, que a partir de ahora, sería de los dos. Lo aventó sobre la cama hecha, con cuidado por supuesto, y se deshizo de la ropa que quedaba del menor, dejando desnudo completamente, podría mirarlo por días, meses, e incluso años. Su niño era perfecto para él.

_Sencillamente, perfecto..._

— ¡Espera Usagi! t-tú ropa... — El menor volvió a sonrojarse. — Aún queda de ella...

Usagi sonrió y puso al otro sobre el él, invitándolo a deshacerse de lo quedaba de esta. Así, con toda la vergüenza posible, pero con más seguridad, Misaki se deshizo de la quedaba, quedando los dos a completa merced del otro. No había nada más que decir, una vez más, se entregarían el uno al otro con nada más que puro amor.

La habitación estaba llena de sonidos dulces dedicados por Misaki, quien gemía sonoramente al ser besado una y otra vez más por su seme. Usagi, beso delicadamente a su niño una vez más, y fue bajando por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual también beso, y así fue bajando más y más, hasta que llegar a los "botones" ya duros** (N/A:** ¿Enserio yo estoy escribiendo esto? no me arrepentiré ahora) del menor, los cuales mordió gentilmente, mientras lo hacía con el izquierdo, estimulaba el derecho.

— Nhhhg, Usagi~ — Los dulces sonidos de Misaki hacían que no soportara más — Por favor, Ahh.

_Misaki es demasiado lindo..._

—Ah, por favor, ¿qué? — Usagi quería provocarlo.

— Mmhh, no me hagas~ decirlo, agh. — Usagi, bajo más, besando su vientre, justo donde su bebé se formaba con el más puro amor de sus padres. Besando una vez más, volvió a dirigir su mano al miembro de Misaki, volviendo a acariciarlo, ahora sin la estorbosa ropa.

_El bebé que con tanto amor había sido concebido... _

— Usagi~ — Lo diría, _lo necesitaba_ — Te necesito, Ahh, dentro.

_Finalmente lo había dicho... _

Usagi jamás pensó que en verdad lo diría. Pero al fin, después de 4 años, finalmente pedía lo que quería. Y no se hizo de esperar, justo en ese momento, llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca y los empapó gentilmente, Misaki sólo acariciaba la espalda de su seme, y de un momento a otro, bajo las manos hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, acariciando no tan gentilmente el trasero de su novio.

_Era poco decir que Misaki lo encendía _

Usagi simplemente no lo resistió más, se olvido de la gentileza y de preparar a su novio, pues en ese mismo momento, entró de una sola estocada a su prometido, el cual lanzo el gemido más fuerte de la noche, deleitando los oídos del mayor, era un sonido simplemente maravilloso. Misaki envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su prometido, y alzó las caderas en un intento de sentirlo más. Usagi al sentir esto simplemente no se pudo resistir, empezó un vaivén sin gentileza y cada estocada iba una más fuerte la otra, enloqueciendo de placer a su Misaki, quien no dejaba de gemir.

El menor que sentía completo, tan amado por Usagi, quien lo sostenía levemente y besaba su frente una y otra vez. Hasta besarlo nuevamente con cuidado. Así se mantuvieron bastante, hasta que sintieron que el final se acercaba, y de un momento a otro antes de venirse, el escritor escucho lo mejor que pudo haber escuchado en su vida.

_No se lo podría ni haber imaginado..._

— Mm, Ahhh, ¡Akihiko! — Gimió Misaki, viniendose entre los vientres de ambos.

Al escucharlo, el otro no resistió ni un segundo más y se vino dentro del otro, soltando un "¡Misaki, ahh!" también. Usagi, totalmente agotado, salió cuidadosamente de Misaki y se tumbó al lado de el, besando su cabello, que olía demasiado bien...

En ese moderno, Misaki volteo hacia su prometido y tomo de su mano... completamente feliz. Su seme lo veía enternecido, la mirada de Misaki, y el momento, era perfecto.

— Te amo, Usagi-san — Misaki dijo, y inmediatamente se tapó con la sábanas, que por supuesto, no disimulaban su sonrojo ni un poquito. — Para siempre.

_»Para siempre, y por siempre« _

— Yo amo mil veces más, Misaki — El mayor se volvió hacia el para quitarle las sábanas de encima y besarle con mucho, mucho amor...— Para siempre.

_» Para no dejar de amarte nunca « _

Y así quedaron dormidos, juntos y abrazados.

_» Y para amarte hasta la eternidad __ «_

* * *

**2 meses después. **

El vientre de Misaki se veía lindo, no se veía para nada mal, sólo un poco abultado y bonito. Aunque para 2 meses, se veía un poco mayor de lo normal.

Usagi se aprovechaba de esto y le tomaba fotos a cada segundo que podía con una nueva cámara profesional que había comprado recientemente. Estaban sentados en en sillón, revisando unas cuantas cosas sobre la boda, que se efectuaría en dos meses más. Estaban muy impacientes...

Miraban un catálogo de pasteles, todos eran de distintas formas, tamaños y colores, unos parecían totalmente elegantes y para la ocasión, y otros salían de ese contexto. Lo único que no le gustaba para nada a Misaki: el precio. Por algo tan simple, el mayor se había esforzado en encontrar un catálogo de pasteles especialmente de bodas, y por supuesto, de la mejor repostera de Tokio.

Pero para Misaki era un disgusté total. Los pasteles eran perfectos y se veían totalmente deliciosos, sí. Pero el precio_ ¡dios santo!_ No era para nada de su agrado.

¡Y eso que absolutamente todo sería pagado por la familia Usami!

Usagi le había dicho ya que no se preocupara por los precios y que sólo se dedicara a pedir, esto último dicho por todos los usamis, incluyendo a Haruhiko. Cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Misaki, ¡Menuda fiesta le prepararon! todos lo aceptaron alegremente, incluyendo al padre de Usagi, pero a quien pareció gustarle menos fue a Kaoruko diciendo "¡Eso significa que tendrás menos tiempo para hacer pasteles conmigo, Misaki!

—Uh, Usagi, me gusta mucho esté — Menciono señalando un pastel, era bonito, de tres pisos y decorado de blanco completamente, con detalles en chocolate, y unas cuantas flores silvestres hechas de betún comestible. El último piso tenía mermelada de fresa, el siguiente de frambuesa y el que seguía de zarzamora, dejando al último algunos otros decorados muy elegantes. El precio era bastante extravagante también, pero Misaki trato de ignorarlo, en verdad le gustaba.

— A mi también me gusta, entonces ese será — le dedicó una sonrisa a su niño.

— ¿Hay algo más que falté de planear? — el menor le devolvió el gesto.

_Como dos completos y melosos enamorados..._

_— _De lo demás se encargará mi familia, ahora..._ — _Akihiko de quien sabe donde sacó un mapa del mundo — Es momento de elegir el lugar para nuestra luna de miel...

_Misaki estaba perdido._

Nii-chan, ¡Salvame! Creo que esta vez no tengo salvacion. -penso Misaki Takahashi a sus 22 años-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo(?**  


**Realmente, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no lo fue, no me maten porfavor(?**

**Espero que el lemon no les haya causado alguna enfermedad rara(? (si es que lo leyeron)**

**Ahora, pueden dejar un review proponiendo un lugar para que Misaki y Usagi puedan irse de luna de miel(? También pueden decir si quieren que en próximos capítulos haya lemon, o que deje de escribir y me tire a un río(?:c **

**Hay algo que quiero compartir con todos, sean fans de Junjou o no, ¡pero es que estoy MUY emocionada! Hace poco leí por ahí acaban de confirmar que ya se esta haciendo la animación de la tercera temporada de Junjou, para quien no lo sabía(? Hay que festejar(? **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo El siguiente estará el 13 de Abril sin falta Dejen reviews plz(? adios **


End file.
